Four Times Merlin Ruined Sex (And One Time Arthur Did)
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Polomonkey, un génie ! Résumé : Arthur et Merlin sont sex friends. Et parfois ça ne se passe pas si bien.


Auteur : **Polomonkey**

**Traduction :** lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY qui veut absolument remercier Polomonkey de lui faire confiance. Cette auteur est formidable, elle a une empathie sans égal et du coup, ses fics sonnent juste, comme pour une sonate parfaitement écrite.

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas.

**Avertissement **: Pornographie, vulgarité, maladresse.

**NDA :** C'est une fic inspirée d'un post sur tumblr qui souligne le fait que le sexe est toujours trop parfait dans les fanfics J'espère que vous allez apprécier !

**OOO**

La première fois où Merlin avait accidentellement ruiné leur rapport sexuel, était aussi la première fois où ils baisaient.

A la base, le premier trimestre, Arthur n'était pas en confiance avec le grunge aux cheveux débraillés qui avait frappé à sa porte pour lui emprunter du lait pour sa tasse de thé. Il avait été encore plus sceptique quand le gars s'était invité lui-même pour boire le thé, et qu'il avait plissé son nez en regardant les posters de foot sur le mur d'Arthur.

« Tu aimes, t'es un fou de sport ? »

« Oui, » avait répondu sèchement Arthur, en remarquant la carrure squelettique du garçon. « Je peux dire que tu n'en fais pas. »

C'était grossier, même si c'était dans ses habitudes, pourtant le gars avait simplement rigolé.

« Je pense qu'il y a des façon plus amusantes de faire de l'exercice, » avait-il répondu alors Arthur s'était retrouvé à rougir sous son regard brillant.

Au cours des mois suivants, ils s'étaient tournés autour, devenant aussi proche que des amis, même si il y avait une attirance évidente entre eux devenant trop forte pour être ignorée. Ils n'avaient rien en commun. Arthur étudiait l'économie alors que Merlin avait choisi la philosophie, Arthur aimait le sport et les films tandis que Merlin adorait la musique et la littérature, Arthur aimait sortir au pub boire des pintes, et Merlin aimait sortir dans des bars miteux pour boire de la tequila. Cependant, ça marchait entre eux.

Lors d'une soirée, Merlin était revenu d'un bar d'étudiant avec un mec charmant dans un t-shirt d'un groupe vintage, juste au moment où Arthur revenait d'avoir brossé ses dents.

Le beau mec était collé à Merlin qui avait ouvert sa porte pour le pousser à l'intérieur, et Arthur avait été choqué de ressentir une montée soudaine de jalousie cuisante à l'intérieur de lui. Avant de s'en rendre compte, il avait traversé le hall pour cogner dans la porte de Merlin.

Merlin n'avait pas répondu avant au moins 10 bonnes secondes, ce qui avait donné à Arthur tout le temps d'imaginer ce que Merlin et le gars faisaient, trop occupés pour répondre à la porte.

Arthur était pratiquement fou quand Merlin apparut, même si il se disait intérieurement qu'il n'avait aucune bonne raison de l'être. Ce n'était pas comme si Merlin et lui sortaient ensemble. Et ce n'était pas comme si il le voulait. C'était juste…

Le visage de Merlin s'était éclairé quand il avait vu Arthur, et il s'était avancé un peu, bloquant la vue dans la chambre derrière lui.

Arthur avait la mâchoire serrée.

« Bonne soirée ? » Avait-il dit fermement.

« Ouais, vraiment. Le DJ n'a pas joué ses morceaux habituels et quelques personnes décentes étaient présentes. Tu aurais dû venir. »

« On dirait que tu as trouvé meilleur compagnie que moi, » avait dit Arthur avec insistance.

« Oh, tu parles de Lance ? » Avait répondu Merlin, en faisant un geste vers l'intérieur. « Ouais, je me suis dis qu'il méritait un lit pour la nuit. »

« Il y est ? » Avait demandé Arthur. Jésus Christ, qu'est ce que ce mec avait exactement fait pour 'mériter' son lit ? Il avait suivi Merlin dans les toilettes du bar ? Et c'était quoi ce STUPIDE nom, Lance, de toute façon ?

« Et bien, je devrais vous laisser à deux, » Avait dit Arthur froidement.

« Non, allons prendre un verre dans ta chambre puisque tu es toujours levé, » avait dit Merlin, inconscient du ton d'Arthur.

Arthur avait relevé un sourcil.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester avec _Lance _? »

« Nan, il est défoncé, » avait dit Merlin, en reculant pour dévoiler Lance vautré dans son lit. « Je l'ai fait sortir trop tardivement. »

« Oh, tu aurais dû le faire sortir avant ? » Avait craché Arthur, furieux de façon irraisonnée. « Et bien, navré si je n'ai pas envie de meubler ton temps jusqu'à ce que ton pote soit assez sobre pour pouvoir t'envoyer en l'air. »

Il y avait eu une petite pause où Arthur avait regretté chaque moment de sa vie qui l'avait conduit à ce moment précis du temps et de l'espace, puis Merlin avait éclaté de rire.

« Tu penses que je… Tu penses que moi et…oh Jésus. »

Merlin aurait pû dessiner dans son souffle pour finir sa phrase, Arthur avait pincé ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent presque invisible. Il était peut-être un connard jaloux mais il ne méritait pas qu'on se moque de lui comme ça.

Heureusement, Merlin avait fini par se calmer avant qu'Arthur lui tourne le dos pour partir.

« Arthur, tu te souviens pourquoi je suis sorti ce soir ? »

Un truc à propos d'un ami et d'un évènement à célébrer, il se souvenait. Qui s'en souciait ?

« Un ami proche s'est fiancé avec un autre ami. Ca te dit quelque chose ? »

« Et alors ? » Avait dit Arthur en boudant.

« Et alors, pourquoi es-tu jaloux de mon très fiancé et très hétéro amis Lance qui désaoule dans ma chambre ? »

Merde.

« Je n'étais pas…jaloux, » avait-il dit de façon peu convaincante. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il serrait sa brosse à dents dans sa main.

Merlin l'avait dévisagé fixement, ensuite il avait refermé la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

« Allons boire ce verre dans ta chambre, » avait-il dit d'une voix suave.

« Je n'ai pas d'alcool, » Avait essayé de dire Arthur.

« Je n'en veux pas, » avait répondu Merlin.

Et puis ils étaient entrés dans la chambre d'Arthur, en s'arrachant les vêtements l'un à l'autre, et Arthur s'était empressé d'allumer afin de pouvoir enfin voir à quoi ressemblait Merlin sous ce jeans ridiculement serrés.

Merveilleux, comme de fait, tous ses membres longs et pourvu d'une peau pâle, des tétons roses foncés et une longue fine queue sur laquelle Arthur bavait pratiquement. Il avait presque trébuché en essayant de retirer son jeans et son t-shirt, ensuite Merlin était couché sur le dos dans le lit d'Arthur quand il était enfin déshabillé.

Merlin souriait d'aise tel un prédateur, ensuite il avait invité Arthur à venir comme dans un rêve. Merlin l'avait tiré dans le lit et il avait capturé ses lèvres pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

« J'attendais ça depuis le premier jour où j'ai frappé à ta porte, » avait-il dit, et Arthur s'en était voulu un moment pour les trois mois de sexe qu'ils auraient pû avoir si il l'avait réalisé à ce moment là.

Merlin avait du lire dans son esprit parcequ'il avait grimper sur Arthur pour presser leurs hanches l'une contre l'autre.

« Alors nous devons rattraper le temps perdu, » avait-il dit d'une voix lancinante, en glissant sa paume sur le sexe d'Arthur.

Arthur avait déjà eu des rapports sexuels quelques fois avant, l'une d'elle étant un coup d'un soir et le plus souvent avec son vieil ami Gauvain, mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi intense que ça. Il était enivré par l'odeur de Merlin, la sueur provenant de leur union, l'odeur citronnée de son après rasage. Il voulait que ça soit parfait, faire en sorte que leur première fois soit si bonne que Merlin aurait envie de revenir une fois encore.

Il cognait ses hanches contre Merlin, et il était satisfait de l'entendre gémir d'extase.

« Tu veux me prendre Arthur, » avait gémit Merlin, alors Arthur n'avait pas eu besoin de plus d'encouragement, tâtonnant dans la table de nuit près du lit pour prendre du lubrifiant et un préservatif.

« Attends, d'abord je veux- »

Merlin n'a jamais fini sa phrase, à la place il avait gigoté dans le lit pour descendre sa tête et engloutir le sexe d'Arthur. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Arthur pour jouir sur le champ. Gauvain et lui s'étaient beaucoup amusés ensemble, mais Merlin était d'un autre niveau, Arthur n'avait jamais ressenti ça de sa vie. Il avait serré ses poings dans l'espoir de reprendre le contrôle, il ne voulait pas jouir avant d'être en Merlin.

Et c'est à partir de là que les choses avait mal tourné. Arthur avait commencé à se rasseoir, pour dire à Merlin qu'il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'encouragement, qu'il était prêt à baiser dés maintenant. Et c'est à ce même moment, que Merlin avait laissé le sexe d'Arthur dans un souffle doux pour relever la tête triomphant.

Sa tête avait heurté le visage d'Arthur.

« Merde ! » avait juré Arthur, des étoiles explosant devant ses yeux, et pas de la bonne manière.

« Oh putain, je suis désolé ! » avait dit Merlin en même temps.

Arthur avait attendu que sa vision se clarifie, puis il avait commencé à sentir quelque chose de chaud et humide lui couler du visage.

« Oh, seigneur. Tu saignes. » Avait dit Merlin inutilement, sautant hors du lit pour attraper une boîte de mouchoir sur le bureau d'Arthur. Il avait commencé à tamponner le visage d'Arthur, l'inquiétude le rongeant. Arthur avait pris un moment pour s'émerveiller de la façon qu'avait Merlin de se transformer en deux secondes de minette, en biche anxieuse, et puis il s'était concentré sur la douleur de son nez.

« Je suis vraiment désolé ! » avait gémit Merlin quand le sang avait finalement cessé de couler. Arthur trouvait qu'il était très difficile d'être fâché quand Merlin le regardait comme ça, de sous ses cils, comme un chiot coupable.

« Ca va, » avait-il dit d'un ton sec. « Au moins, nous n'oublierons jamais notre première fois ensemble. »

Merlin avait sourit.

« Cher journal, » avait-il dit. « Aujourd'hui, j'ai embrassé Arthur et je lui ai presque cassé le nez. »

« Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, venant de quelqu'un qui peut à peine marcher dans le couloir sans se prendre les pieds, » Avait dit Arthur noblement et Merlin l'avait frappé dans les côtes.

« Ferme là, » avait-il répondu. « Couche toi avec moi. »

« Pourquoi penses-tu que tu vas dormir dans mon lit ? » Avait dit Arthur en se laissant tomber dans les oreillers.

« Parceque sinon je vais aller rejoindre Lance et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer ? » avait dit Merlin avec méchanceté.

« Je ferais mieux de te garder ici pour le bien de Lance. Je ne voudrais pas que tu lui fasses accidentellement un œil au beurre noire, pauvre garçon. »

Merlin s'en prenait plein la tête mais il s'était arrangé pour rester dans le lit près d'Arthur, se lovant à ses côtés.

« J'aurais une seconde chance ? » Avait-il demandé alors qu'Arthur s'endormait presque.

« J'y penserais, » avait répondu Arthur, un sourire incurvant ses lèvres.

La seconde chance était arrivée approximativement six heures plus tard, quand Arthur s'était réveillé avec l'érection de Merlin contre sa jambe et qu'il avait décidé de ne pas manquer ça.

Il s'était assuré que les membres de Merlin reste loin de son nez, cependant.

**OOO**

La deuxième fois était entièrement de la faute de Merlin. Il avait essayé par la suite de dire à Arthur qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'interrompre alors qu'il étudiait, que peut-être il aurait éteint l'ordinateur si Arthur ne s'était pas montré aussi insistant pour que Merlin le rejoigne dans le lit sur le champ.

Mais Arthur était si excité à cet instant, incapable de penser à autre chose. Il revenait juste de son match de football contre leurs rivaux locales de l'université. C'était supposé être une rencontre amicale mais l'ambiance était tout autre, les deux équipes savaient qu'il s'agissait d'un match de rancune. La partie avait été déloyale – des passes louches et des plaquages illégaux n'importe où. Le score avait été serré jusqu'à la fin du match, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur dépasse trois défenseurs pour lancer la balle dans un panier parfait à la dernière minute.

Il était encore gonflé à bloc par la victoire, contaminé par la célébration hystérique de son équipe et tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était brûler le restant de son adrénaline avec Merlin. Ils s'étaient installés dans une certaine routine depuis leur première nuit ensemble, presque tous les soirs ils se retrouvaient dans la chambre de l'autre, pour faire des choses qui irritaient les malheureux voisins. Ce n'était pas comme si ils sortaient ensemble, c'était strictement de la baise entre amis, mais ça convenait très bien à Arthur, et il était pratiquement sûre que c'était la même chose pour Merlin. Alors il n'avait aucun scrupule à surgir dans la chambre de Merlin un dimanche après midi pour l'entraîner dans le lit.

« Tu es tout en sueur et dégoûtant, » s'était plaint Merlin, essayant d'avoir l'air irrité, mais Arthur savait que son état répugnant d'après match faisait perdre la raison à Merlin. Une fois, Merlin avait été ivre, et quand Arthur lui avait demandé pourquoi Merlin devenait dingue quand il se nettoyait, il lui avait confié qu'il avait un fantasme inassouvi qu'il nourrissait depuis l'école supérieur, alors celui-ci n'avait pas insister pour retirer la boue sur ses jambes avant de grimper au lit avec lui.

« Tu aime ça, » Avait dit Arthur, en poussant son nez dans le cou de Merlin et Merlin s'était trahi manifestant son état dans un gémissement, attirant Arthur contre lui.

Arthur était légèrement brusque à cause du désir et de sa pulsion, empoignant le sexe de Merlin sans la moindre finesse. Il avait mordu l'oreille de Merlin, en mordillant le petit bout de chair jusqu'à ce que Merlin soit pantelant sous lui. La musique de Merlin tournait en fond, quelque chose de bruyant et de rythmé, avec de lourdes basses, un son particulièrement approprié pour le rut sauvage d'Arthur. Merlin avait cherché le sexe d'Arthur pour commencer à le titiller. Arthur avait grogné, enivré de plaisir alors que la chanson changeait pour quelque chose qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il mordillait le cou de Merlin, laissant ses dents érafler la peau fine, et il avait souri en voyant que Merlin était en train de frémir d'excitation. En fait, tout son corps tremblait. C'était vraiment comme si il convulsait. Et il faisait de drôle de bruit, presque comme si il pleurait ?

Arthur avait tout de suite paniqué. Avait-il été trop brutal ? Après tout, peut-être que Merlin n'aimait pas ? Il avait rapidement relevé un sourcil, tournant le visage de Merlin vers lui et il avait pu voir…

Merlin rire comme un fou. Des larmes coulaient littéralement de son visage alors qu'il reniflait d'allégresse.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Avait demandé Arthur alors que Merlin avait du mal à parler à cause de son hilarité.

« …la musique… » Avait-il finalement haleté puis Arthur avait froncé les sourcils. Il entendait assez bien la musique, mais il s'était retourné pour écouter. Et il avait entendu un homme proclament bruyamment comment il avait giclé dans son pantalon. _(NDT : le morceau est 'jizz in my pants' et bon sang, que j'ai détesté ce morceau puisque mon frère l'écoutait en boucle pour se bidonner !)_

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Avait-il de nouveau demandé à cause du genre de musique que possédait Merlin dans sa bibliothèque.

« C'est un morceau pour délirer, » avait dit Merlin, toujours tremblant d'hilarité. « Je suis désolé, c'est en mode aléatoire… »

Et puis il était reparti dans un éclat de rire car la voix déclarait 'je porte tout le temps une capote, c'est nécessaire.'

Arthur avait traversé la pièce pour frapper sur pause mais il était déjà trop tard. Lorsqu'il avait essayé de reprendre où il s'était arrêté, Merlin avait été incapable de rester 10 secondes sans repartir dans un fou rire.

Arthur avait finalement décampé (de façon justifiée) énervé. Merlin était revenu une heure plus tard avec la copie fraîche de l'album des 'The Lonely Island', et il lui avait présenté ses excuses. En l'écoutant plus tard cette nuit là, Arthur avait admis que c'était drôle, mais depuis il s'assurait que l'ordinateur de Merlin soit éteint avant de commencer quoi que ce soit.

**OOO**

La troisième fois était peut être bien la faute d'Arthur comme celle de Merlin. Juste un peu, un tout petit peu.

Mais c'est Merlin qui avait commencé. Il avait débarqué dans la chambre d'Arthur, débordant de rage alors qu'il racontait sa course avec son trou du cul de professeur et de la disserte dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment l'écrire.

« Je vais resté debout toute la nuit ! Et même si j'écris un truc incroyable, il me mettra quand même une mauvaise note, parceque c'est un con, alors toutes mes notes de l'année en souffriront et- »

« Merlin, Merlin, arrête. Tu veux que je t'aide avec la disserte ? »

Arthur n'était pas certain de son offre, puisque tout ce qu'il connaissait de la philosophie pouvait tenir dans un coquetier, mais il devinait que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Non, pas la bonne chose. C'était les paroles d'un petit copain et Merlin n'était décidément pas son petit ami. Arthur voulait simplement que Merlin la boucle, c'est pourquoi il lui avait proposé son aide, c'est tout.

« Je ne veux pas d'aide, » avait dit Merlin. « Je veux déstresser. »

« Comment puis je- »

« Je veux que tu me baises si fort que j'en oublie mon nom, » avait grogné Merlin et chaque partie du corps d'Arthur avait jailli d'attention.

« Je peux le faire, » il avait réussi à dire, espérant que ça sonne vrai malgré son timbre doux, mais Merlin ne semblait pas s'en soucier parcequ'il était déjà sur lui, se dépêchant de retirer leur pantalon avant de le pousser dans le lit.

Arthur cherchait le lubrifiant, sentant que les préliminaires étaient la dernière chose que Merlin avait à l'esprit, mais Merlin l'avait attrapé avant lui, versant une bonne partie sur ses doigts.

« Tu me veux pour- »

« Nan, » avait lâché Merlin, déjà penché pour se préparer lui-même, fourrant directement deux doigts à l'intérieur comme si ce n'était pas un problème.

Bon Dieu, Merlin était si sexy comme ça. Tout énervé et indigent, désirant une bonne partie de baise pour remettre les choses en ordre. Arthur branlait son sexe en regardant Merlin se préparer, son amant haletant dans l'effort.

En moins de temps qu'ils ne leur fallaient d'habitude, Merlin avait retiré ses doigts pour glisser un préservatif sur Arthur. Arthur avait décidé de le mettre lui-même, dans son état Merlin l'aurait probablement déchiré.

« Comment veux tu- »

« Je monte sur toi, » avait dit Merlin à bout de souffle et Arthur était à peine lubrifié quand Merlin s'était empalé sur son sexe, alors ils avaient grogné bruyamment.

Merlin bougeait rapidement, brutalement, montant et descendant comme si Arthur n'était qu'une sorte de gode humain pour son propre plaisir. D'ailleurs, il avait rejeté les mains d'Arthur de ses hanches, alors Arthur avait attrapé la tête du lit à la place. Il se disait qu'il aurait dû se sentir offensé d'être utilisé ainsi mais, à la place, il était incroyablement excité, plaçant cette partie de baise au sommet de sa liste d'extase. Il ne pensait pas que Merlin serait étonné si il lâchait la sauce après seulement 30 secondes.

C'était incroyable et éreintant, et Arthur était dans une sorte de brouillard alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, mais il s'était bien passé quelque chose. Merlin était devenu particulièrement plus rude et il avait légèrement perdu l'équilibre au moment même où Arthur avait lâché la tête du lit pour essayer de réajuster sa position.

Ce qui eut pour conséquence, que l'élan avait presque poussé Arthur sur le côté. Et Merlin…

Et bien, Merlin était tombé du lit.

Immédiatement, il y eut un cri de douleur suivi par un long silence où Arthur avait trouvé assez de courage pour se pencher sur le bord du lit. Il devinait vaguement que l'humeur actuelle de Merlin était de vouloir le poignarder avec un crayon.

« Merlin ? » Avait-il tenté.

« Aie, » était venu comme réponse. « Comme, vraiment aie. »

Arthur avait sauté hors du lit pour relever Merlin sur le sol.

« Tu t'es blessé ? »

« Non, mais je pense que je vais avoir un bleu géant sur mon cul dans les prochaines heures. »

« Je vais l'embrasser et ça ira mieux, » avait répondu Arthur, un peu soulager que Merlin ne lui jette pas des choses à la tête.

« C'était un peu trop pour déstresser, » avait dit Merlin avec nostalgie et Arthur avait sourit.

« Allonge toi sur ton ventre, » avait-il dit et il s'était levé pour chercher dans son armoire une lotion que l'entraîneur de football lui avait donné pour masser ses bras et ses jambes. Arthur n'avait jamais pris la peine de l'utiliser pour lui, mais il se disait qu'elle pouvait être utile maintenant.

Il en avait versé dans ses mains et puis il avait commencé à masser le dos de Merlin. Il était très habile pour les massages, et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que la respiration de Merlin s'apaise.

« Waouh, c'est vraiment waouh, Arthur, » avait-il soufflé.

« Je suis un homme aux nombreux talents, » avait répondu Arthur d'un air suffisant.

« Dommage qu'aucun de ces talents n'aient sû rattraper ton partenaire avant qu'il tombe du lit. »

Arthur avait reniflé.

« Ai-je la permission d'en rire ? Car c'était vraiment très drôle. »

« Non, tu ne l'as pas ! »

« Si tu avais vu ton visage au moment où tu tombais. Les bras battants l'air comme si tu essayais de t'envoler. »

« Bâtard, » avait répondu Merlin en boudant, mais Arthur avait massé ses épaules jusqu'à ce que Merlin exhale de contentement, le stress visiblement loin. Au final, Arthur considérait que son job avait été accompli.

**OOO**

La quatrième fois était certainement la plus rageante.

Ca devait être une célébration, Merlin avait passé 3h heures d'examen en philosophie ce jour là, pour lequel il s'était inquiété pendant des semaines. Arthur était arrivé dans sa chambre avec une bonne bouteille de vin (d'accord, une bouteille de vin plus ou moins bonne, il était étudiant après tout) et ils devaient trinqué au succès potentiel de Merlin.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment de savoir si j'ai raté, je suis juste content que ça soit fini. Tout ce que je veux, c'est dormir tout le week-end. »

« Plus tard, » avait dit Arthur de sa voix suave. « Je veux d'abord te récompenser pour tout ce travail compliqué. »

Merlin avait rit bêtement lorsqu'Arthur l'avait soulevé pour le transporter comme une mariée vers le lit. Il avait commencé par des baisers généreux sur chaque centimètre du corps de Merlin, alors Merlin avait soupiré de plaisir.

« Seigneur, je me sens si détendu, » avait-il murmuré, et il était mou et flexible entre les mains d'Arthur qui avait glissé son doigt à l'intérieur de lui. Lorsque Merlin fut bien et prêt, Arthur l'avait retourné sur son ventre, ensuite il avait posé d'autres baisers sur le dos de Merlin avant de le pénétrer facilement.

La tête de Merlin était enfoncé dans l'oreiller pendant qu'Arthur bougeait lentement d'avant en arrière. C'était l'une de ces fois où leurs corps fusionnaient parfaitement ensemble, comme si ils étaient faits pour s'emboîter l'un dans l'autre comme…et bien, pas comme un lego mais quelque chose dans ce genre. Un genre de lego pour grand. Des lego sexy, si c'était chose possible.

Arthur était tellement perdu dans l'instant qu'il avait à peine remarqué l'étrange bruit que faisait Merlin. C'était comme si… Merlin ronronnait ? Arthur l'avait-il transporté à un niveau transcendantal d'excitation, où son amant s'était transformé en félin grâce au plaisir ?

« Tu aimes ça, hein ? » Avait-il dit de façon coquine, parceque sûrement que faire ronronner quelqu'un de plaisir était le signe que vous étiez le dieu du sexe.

Merlin n'avait pas répondu. Ce qui n'était pas totalement inhabituel puisque Merlin se plaignait toujours quand Arthur lui disait des choses crues comme une star du porno, alors il refusait de participer au trip ridicule de l'ego d'Arthur.

Et puis Arthur s'était penché pour embrasser la joue de Merlin et il avait comprit ce qu'était le son étrange.

Merlin ne ronronnait pas.

Il était en train de ronfler.

Putain, il était tombé endormi.

« Merlin ! » avait crié Arthur dans ce qui était certainement son ton le plus viril et pas du tout geignard.

La tête de Merlin avait sursauté.

« Qu -? »

« Bonne sieste ? » S'était énervé Arthur.

« Euh ? » Avait vaguement dit Merlin.

« Tu t'es endormi ! »

« Quoi ? Non, bien sûre que non. Je reposais juste mes yeux. »

« Incroyable ! » Avait dit Arthur, en retirant rapidement son sexe qui ramollissait. « Je suis ici pour te donner tout ce que j'ai et tu décide que c'est l'heure de piquer un somme ! »

« Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je t'ai dit que j'étais fatigué mais tu as quand même voulu le faire ! »

« Et bien, je n'avais pas réalisé que je me tapais Rip Van Winkle ! _(NDT : l'histoire d'un gars qui a dormi 20 ans) _Tu ne pouvais pas attendre 5 minutes ? »

Merlin s'était retourné pour le regarder, complètement endormi et l'air adorable, ce qui était irritant. Cependant, Arthur ne s'était pas laissé avoir par ça, ah ça non. Si Merlin voulait un partenaire pour dormir au lit, il pouvait prendre rendez-vous avec son prof d'économie de 80 ans : le professeur Dr Kilgarrah.

« Je suis désolé, bébé. Vraiment. Je ne voulais pas. Laisse moi rattraper ça. »

« Je ne suis pas certain que tu en sois capable, » avait reniflé Arthur.

« Laisse moi essayer, » avait répondu Merlin de sa voix douce qui faisait toujours de drôle de chose dans l'estomac d'Arthur.

Arthur avait haussé les épaules grognons mais il avait laissé Merlin le repoussé sur son dos et grimper sur lui. Merlin avait commencé à lécher son torse en descendant, avançant lentement vers son sexe tristement négligé. Il fit un miracle de façon prévisible, parcequ'il avait moins d'amour propre qu'Arthur, et qu'il n'était pas rancunier.

Encore. Des excuses et des excuses. Arthur était installé contre l'oreiller, profitant de la sensation de plaisir qui le traversait tandis que son amant mordillait son entrejambe. Il adorait la façon que Merlin avait de faire des fellations, prenant tout son temps, plantant des baisers le long de l'érection d'Arthur puis léchant tendrement son gland, ou caressant ses boules avant de finalement la mettre en bouche. Maintenant ne faisait pas exception, Merlin avait l'air de reposer sa tête sur le côté de la cuisse d'Arthur, ainsi sa langue pouvait s'élancer et lécher le côté de son membre.

Puis Merlin s'était arrêter de lécher, alors Arthur s'était tendu d'anticipation parcequ'il aimait ce moment, la partie où Merlin s'arrêtait de le toucher complètement, le faisant attendre jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur remue ses hanches de frustration avant qu'il ne recommence à le sucer soudainement.

Il avait attendu. Et attendu. Et attendu.

Puis il avait entendu le bruit du ronflement familier, alors il avait relevé la tête pour voir Merlin paisiblement endormi contre sa cuisse.

C'était ça. Il allait lui donner le numéro du Dr Kilgarrah.

**OOO**

La fois où Arthur avait ruiné le début d'une partie de jambe en l'air n'était pas si mal.

C'était la dernière nuit de la fin de leur première année, et ils étaient sortis ensemble au pub. Ils avaient zigzagué ivre jusqu'à la chambre d'Arthur, avide de faire de leur dernière fois ensemble la plus torride de toute, certainement avant un bon moment.

Ou peut être pour toujours. Arthur était douloureusement conscient du fait qu'ils n'avaient pris aucun engagement l'un envers l'autre. Ils allaient tout les deux déménager l'année prochaine dans des logements séparés du campus, et pourtant ils ne seraient seulement qu'à 5 minutes l'un de l'autre, mais ça n'était pas la même chose que de vivre l'un en face de l'autre. Avec tout le travail de deuxième année, avec les nouveaux liens qu'ils créeraient avec leurs colocataires et les nouvelles rencontres, Arthur pouvait facilement imaginer qu'ils allaient s'éloigner.

Il se disait que ça n'avait pas d'importance. C'était un moment normal dans la vie universitaire. Les amis que l'on se faisait en première année n'étaient pas toujours ceux avec qui l'on restait. Merlin et lui étaient différents par bien des manières, la chose principale qu'ils avaient en commun était leur attirance mutuelle et une proximité pratique. Ce n'était probablement pas assez pour envisager un avenir. Il pouvait déjà imaginer Merlin passer sur le campus, ils s'échangeraient quelques mots, en se promettant d'aller boire un verre une fois mais ne le feraient jamais.

Cette pensée le bouleversait et il ne savait pas pourquoi, alors il l'avait chassé loin de sa tête. Ce n'était pas comme si Merlin en faisait toute une histoire, alors il pouvait seulement gérer seul son sentimentalisme. C'était stupide, de toute façon, il le savait. Les gens passent, c'était comme ça que ça devait se passer.

Alors, ça ne pouvait pas l'aider, mais il s'était cramponné un peu plus fort à Merlin tandis qu'ils le faisaient sur le lit. Ils s'étaient embrassés profondément un certain temps, couché l'un contre l'autre, ensuite ils s'étaient déshabillés lentement mutuellement. Arthur avait essayé d'enregistrer la façon dont Merlin le regardait, le bleu exact de ses yeux, le désordre de ses cheveux, la cicatrice sur son épaule. Si c'était la dernière fois, il voulait la savourer, s'en souvenir.

Merlin avait levé ses yeux sur Arthur tandis qu'il entrait lentement en lui, puis soudainement Arthur s'était senti submergé par le regard de Merlin. Il avait détourné son regard, horrifié en réalisant que des larmes pointaient au coin de ses yeux. C'était tellement stupide, il avait simplement trop bu et du coup il était plus émotif, c'était la fin de l'année et il s'emballait pour un rien. Il avait continué de le pénétrer, espérant que Merlin n'avait rien remarqué, et puis il y avait eu une main caressant sa joue et une douce voix lui demandant « Arthur, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Il avait secoué la tête, essayant de maintenir son élan, mais une larme traîtresse avait rapidement coulé, et Merlin était si près qu'il n'avait pas pu la manquer.

« Bébé, c'est quoi le problème ? »

Merlin l'appelait seulement bébé quand il s'excusait pour quelque chose, ou quand il se moquait des sales répliques pornographiques d'Arthur. Mais cette fois, ça sonnait comme quelque chose de tendre, alors Arthur avait craqué.

Il s'était retiré et il avait commencé à pleurer sérieusement, des larmes tombant plus vite qu'il ne pouvait les sécher. C'était tellement embarrassant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Merlin s'était assis à côté de lui et il avait passé ses bras autour de lui, pour le bercer tendrement.

Il avait fallu quelques bonnes minutes à Arthur pour se ressaisir, conscient du fait qu'il devait être dans un état convenable.

« Désolé de- » Avait-il marmonné, en faisant un geste vers le lit où ils avaient eu leur dernier coit interrompu.

Merlin frottait ses mains.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es triste. »

« Je ne sais pas, » avait dit Arthur, cependant c'était un mensonge. Il avait peut-être bu et il était peut-être trop émotif, mais ce n'était pas que ça. Il était triste car…car c'était la fin avec Merlin, maintenant, et qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il ne le voulait pas du tout.

Mais il ne pouvait pas venir et lui dire ça comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas. Ils étaient un plan cul, rien de plus, et il était presque certain que Merlin se réjouissait de ça. Si il entravait les conditions maintenant, alors Merlin allait le rejeter, et il ne serait plus quoi faire.

Serais-tu un peu moins pitoyable que tu ne l'es en ce moment ? Lui avait demandé une petite voix dans sa tête.

C'était juste. C'était très juste. Et Arthur pouvait être des tas de choses, mais il ne s'était pas imaginé être un tel connard.

Il était temps de mettre les choses au clair. Arthur s'était retourné pour faire face à Merlin.

« Merlin, je viens de réaliser que je tiens beaucoup à toi depuis cette année, et j'aimerais que tu me fasses l'honneur d'être mon petit ami, » c'est ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire.

« Je ne veux pas perdre mon sexy lego partenaire, » c'est ce qui était sorti.

Bien sûre, Merlin semblait un peu confus.

« Pardon, quoi ? »

Arthur n'avait plus d'autre issue.

« Ecoute, je t'aime, d'accord ? Je sais que nous passons juste du bon temps, et tu n'es probablement pas intéressé par plus mais je pense qu'on pourrait être bien ensemble. En tant que petit ami. Si tu le voulais. »

Il n'avait pas réfléchi en parlant et il n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il avait dit mais il espérait que Merlin en avait saisi le sens.

Il n'avait pas répondu durant un moment, et il n'avait pas relevé les yeux de ses genoux, puis il avait senti une main prendre la sienne.

« Je le veux, » avait simplement répondu Merlin.

Il y avait tout de sorte de drôle de bruits dans la tête d'Arthur, comme si un million de fête commençait.

« Vraiment ? » Avait-il dit et Merlin avait souri largement.

« Laisse moi te répondre avec ce baiser, » avait-il répondu.

Leur deuxième tentative pour faire l'amour cette nuit là eut un peu plus de succès. Après quoi, ils étaient restés emmêlés ensemble, en parlant de leur projet pour l'été.

« Mon père sera parti en voyage d'affaire pratiquement tout le mois de juillet, » avait dit Arthur ainsi. « Je vais vraiment m'ennuyer dans cette maison. »

« Je présume que je peux passer pour te tenir compagnie, » avait songé Merlin. « Ce n'est pas par bonté d'âme. »

« Je n'attendais rien de moins de mon petit ami, » avait dit Arthur, en sentant une vague de joie le traverser.

C'est le tout dernier jour de juillet qu'Uther était finalement rentré, avec deux heures d'avance, et il avait surpris Merlin faire un anulingus à Arthur dans le canapé. Mais Arthur ne le savait pas encore, et l'ignorance était une bénédiction.

**FIN.**


End file.
